


I'll Love You (Till All My Love Runs Out)

by Peter_Prker



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It's pure fluff, Spideychelle, and some of that ned and betty, based on that ffh trailer yoooo, be gentle with me i am frail, i am a slut, this is not smut tho just for clarification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Prker/pseuds/Peter_Prker
Summary: She's beautiful and he's indisposed





	I'll Love You (Till All My Love Runs Out)

**Author's Note:**

> that trailer fucked me up!! this was very exciting to write!!

Michelle’s dress is colored blue and painted with pretty flowers, red and yellow and green and Peter feels his heart freeze when she looks at him. He feels his feet freeze too. She smiles, tight lipped and short lived but she smiles at him all the same. His heart beats painfully in his chest. 

 

‘Peter,’ Ned pushes against his back, trying to squeeze through the tiny doorway ( _ really _ tiny doorway. When he’d first seen them Peter thought it was just their specific hotel that didn’t know how to make normal sized aperture’s, then he saw the rest of the city and, well, Europe just has really weird doors)

 

Ned’s finger jabs between Peter’s shoulder blades. ‘ _ Hey,’ _ He calls out, turning to glare at the boy. 

 

‘You’re holding up the line, dickhead,’ Flash’s voice echoes from farther behind and Peter rolls his eyes, stepping out of the frame and directly to the side. 

 

Somehow through the chaos of booking a hotel, he and Ned had gotten stuck with  _ Flash _ as a roommate, making the usual slur of insults from his mouth become a never ending spewing waterfall. 

 

Peter’s eyes flit to MJ again, she’s smiling- brighter this time- but not at him. Betty stands in front of her, whispering something hushed and so obviously secret that he turns to Ned and begins running his mouth about quantum physics as not to let his very  _ advanced _ hearing pick up the words, but not before he hears ‘Peter,’ and something about ‘ _ like him,’ _

 

He’s trying to get better at eavesdropping. Or rather  _ not _ eavesdropping. 

 

‘Woah, calm down,’ Ned quirks an eyebrow, moving past him to let Flash stumble through the door. 

 

‘It’s about time,’ He mumbles. 

 

‘What about subatomic particles?’ Ned ignores Flash’s interference and scratches the back of his hair, trying to catch on to his friends ramblings. Peter only shakes his head. 

 

‘Never mind,’ He says, watching MJ stroll far enough out of earshot that even he’d have difficulty listening in on her conversations. Not that he  _ wants _ to. 

 

Ned follows his gaze, then smirks when his eyes land on the girl, still nodding along to whatever Betty is saying. MJ glances at him and the slightest hint of pink begins to rise to her cheeks, he’s sure his own face is a bright red by now. Ned shoves his shoulder. 

 

‘ _ Dude,’ _ He laughs as Peter stumbles, rubbing his sleeve with a wince. 

 

‘Dude,’

 

‘ _ Dude,’ _ Ned says again. Peter only shrugs. 

 

‘What?’

 

Ned furrows his brows and begins to gawk in a way that makes Peter think of a fish out of water.  _ Actually  _ a fish out of water. ‘Seriously?’ He says. Peter shrugs again. ‘She’s totally  _ into you.’ _

 

A scoff rips from his lips as Mr. Harrington calls the class to follow him through the door and towards the theatre they’re visiting. Peter straightens the collar of his shirt and shakes his head. ‘Whatever,’ He says. And then- ‘You think so?’

 

‘Uh, yeah?’ Ned scoffs out the words and Peter’s cheeks heat up just a little more.

 

‘I just wanna spend time with her,’ He mumbles, feet beginning to follow the rest of his peers through the creaking hotel doors. Ned’s eyes glint with mischief. 

 

‘That can be arranged,’ He says and Peter shoots him a baffled smile, glancing up at the sky and the stars speckled through it. The night is chilly but not cold and he breathes in the fresh air, relishing the feel of it. 

 

‘Ned!’ Betty’s voice rings out a few paces in front of them and Peter’s eyes land on the blonde girl for half a second before flying to Michelle whose own eyes are already stuck to his figure. She looks him up and down. 

 

‘Duty calls,’ Ned shoots him a two fingered salute and Peter barely has time to nod in return before he’s skipping to catch up with Betty and MJ is falling back to give the pair space. She falls into step next to him and his heart begins to race and race and race in his chest. He swallows hard. 

 

‘Hey,’ He squeaks. 

 

‘Hey,’ She says and the word sounds strange, different than how she’d usually speak it. Less indifferent somehow. It only makes his hands grow damp and his neck grow hot. Ned and Betty whisper ahead of them, glancing back every so often. MJ shakes her head. ‘They’re up to something.’

 

Peter laughs. ‘No kidding,’ He says and she turns to look at him, head cocked to the side just enough so that the lock of hair always concealing her eyes falls away and for just a moment, barely one, he sees her eyes glint with something nervous. He swallows hard and looks away, eyes focusing on the pair in front of them again. 

 

MJ does the same and they watch as the couple no longer giggles and whispers about them no doubt, and instead as Ned takes Betty’s hand and squeezes it tight. Peter grins and then begins to laugh and Michelle glances at him curiously, a matching smile on her lips. 

 

‘What?’ She says. 

 

‘Nothing,’ He replies. ‘Ned’s just been pining after Betty for god knows how long.’ He shakes his head. ‘It’s about time he did something about it.’

 

‘Betty’s had a crush on him since the sixth grade,’ She scoffs and raises her chin, leaning towards Peter, close enough so that he can smell her perfume. It’s light and warm and sweet and it might just be the only he thing he wants to smell for the rest of his life. ‘Betty’s the one who took his hand by the way.’ She almost whispers it and Peter expression twists in surprise. 

 

‘What? No, I just saw it,’ He says, eyeing the pair again. MJ shakes her head.

 

‘She’s been working up to this for weeks, I’m telling you.’

 

Peter hikes his backpack higher over his shoulder his tongue darting out to wet his lips. ‘Alright.’

 

MJ arches a brow. ‘You don’t believe me?’ 

 

‘ _ I do _ ,’ He rushes out with a breathless laugh. ‘No, I do.’ 

 

She shakes her head, a smile pulling at her lips and lifts her eyes to the sky. The pale moonlight dances across her skin, pulling at her features so that she almost begins to glow- but then again, he thinks she might’ve done that before. 

 

He watches her watch the stars, hoping he doesn’t trip and land on his face from the sheerr distraction of her. Has her hair always looked so soft? 

 

‘Why’re you staring at me?’ Her voice cuts through the parading thoughts of  _ her her her _ in his mind and his head snaps forward, eyes almost cutting through the stone pavement in front of him. 

 

‘I’m not,’ He says, but he was. He knows that she knows he was. A bought of red rushes to his cheeks.  _ Idiot _ . 

 

She hums and then stops walking. Peter barrels straight into Flash’s back. 

 

‘Watch it,’ He snaps, shoving Peter back.

 

‘Sorry,’ Peter mumbles, not ignoring how MJ’s jaw begins to twitch at the encounter. 

 

It’s no secret that Flash isn’t the most loved among the class, no matter how much he tries to convince everyone otherwise, but despite how much  _ Peter _ dislikes him he’s almost sure MJ takes her hatred for the boy to an entirely new level. He’s not surprised really, when he thinks about the offensive things known to leave the bully’s mouth. 

 

Mr. Harrington holds up his hand to grab the attention and MJ scoots away again as Ned inserts himself beside him. ‘You okay?’ He asks. Mr. Harrington begins to explain the show that they’re going to see and the rules surely to come with it, but his voice gets lost between the whispers of students, still talking despite his inquiry. 

 

Peter rolls his lips together and puffs out his cheeks. ‘Yeah, yeah, I’m good,’ Then he grins, wide and teasing. ‘Are  _ you _ ?’

 

Ned bumps his shoulder, his grin equally large. ‘Yeah,’ He breathes. ‘I’m good.’

 

~

The show ends with flashing lights and and jarring notes, echoing through the theatre over and over until they become whispers in the wings. Peter turns to glance at MJ sitting beside him. 

 

Her eyes are wide and cheeks dusted pink but there’s something in her expression speaking volumes more than awe. Almost like bewilderment and reverence combined. She watches the curtain close, watches the crowds begin to cheer from their seats. She blinks slowly and turns to him. 

 

He barely realizes he’s staring until she waves a hand in front of his eyes.

 

He jolts upright before offering her a sheepish smile and an apology. She doesn’t speak, only turns back to stare at the stage almost logingly, like it’s a tragedy that the show would end and he watches her again. He studies her in the dim light, trying to find if the wet under her eyes is a trick of his own. 

 

Ned stands from his other side and taps his shoulder, he almost missed the rest of the audience already beginning to file outside. ‘Come on,’ He says. Peter nods, pushing up from his chair and glancing at MJ again, who follows without looking away from the podium. 

 

Ned pats his shoulder and winks. Peter shoves him down the aisle and slings his bag across his back. But he waits by the last seat, watching Ned and Betty race through the curtains, dividing the showing room from the rest of the building, to catch up with the rest of their peers. He turns to look at MJ just as she pulls her gaze from the set at last, seemingly breaking out of a daze. 

 

She jerks her chin at him and he starts to climb the short length of steps leading to the exit, waiting for her again at the very top of them and turning on his heel to stroll outside when she finally meets him there. But she stops, not following any further and he finds that he’s stopping too, feet already backtracking to make up for the distance. She’s staring at the stage again, and again he is staring at her. 

 

And then her name leaves his mouth before he can stop it. ‘MJ?’ It’s almost a question, and in his ears almost a request to leave but he doesn’t want to. He  _ really _ doesn’t want to. 

 

She glances at him. ‘There is a voice that doesn’t use words,’ She says. ‘Listen.’

 

Somewhere he knows he’s heard those words before, and somewhere he knows they were stapled together by some big shot poet full of bullshit quotes leading nowhere but it’s MJ saying those words now and somehow they sound reborn. They sound  _ important _ . 

 

‘I think this may be one of the purest forms of art,’ Her voice is soft and he listens and listens and listens and he thinks maybe  _ she’s _ one of the purest forms of art, because art she is. She has to be. 

 

‘You’re an artist,’ He says. ‘I’ll take your word for it.’

 

She looks at him then with confusion and maybe just a little bit of pride and his own heart swells at it. ‘I’m not an artist.’

 

He laughs, soft and breathless and adjusts his bag over his shoulder. ‘Are you kidding?’ He says. ‘You’re the best artist I know.’ 

 

She looks down, the edges of her mouth curling upwards, cheeks turning just a little more pink. He cards his fingers through his hair and the words fly from his tongue before he has the chance to weigh them down. But she’s standing next to him and she’s so beautiful and his head feels light and his stomach feels flippy and-

 

‘You look really pretty,’ He nods while he says it because  _ yeah, she does _ , and grips the strap of his backpack again. 

 

She glances at him from the corner of her eye, something glinting within it and she raises her eyebrows, her shoulders turning towards him slightly. Her arms cross deliberately. ‘And therefore I have value?’ She asks. 

 

Peter’s heart drops into his stomach. ‘N-no,’ He breathes out a panicked chuckle, leaning towards her. ‘That’s not what I meant.’

 

And then suddenly her stoic demeanor melts away as quickly as it had appeared and she smiles, taking a step back and turning to him fully. ‘I’m messing with you,’ She laughs. 

 

‘Oh,’ He chuckles, relief coursing through his veins and MJ shifts on her feet, eyes never leaving his. 

 

‘You look pretty too,’ She says in something near a deadpan. She cocks her head and smiles a little wider. He blushes a little harder.

 

‘Thanks,’ He says. 

 

_ She thinks I’m pretty,  _ he thinks. 

 

She nods again, glancing down the stairs one last time before strolling past him and through the curtains without another word, leaving him reeling with a stomach full of butterflies and a heartbeat picking up an electric speed.

 

_ She thinks I’m pretty _ . He thinks again with a giddy smile.  _ She thinks I’m pretty _ .


End file.
